The Quibbler
}} The Quibbler is a wizarding tabloid published by Xenophilius Lovegood, father of Luna Lovegood, who gets every issue of The Quibbler when it is published and could be part of the reason behind her odd beliefs. It publishes odd theories and also published Rita Skeeter's interview of Harry Potter on Lord Voldemort's return. Many think that The Quibbler is rubbish, including Hermione Granger, Rita Skeeter, and Dirk Cresswell; the latter referred to it as a "lunatic rag". History During the height of the Second Wizarding War, when Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic, The Quibbler was one of the only media outlets to print the truth and publicly support Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. To combat this dissent, the Death Eaters abducted Luna, and held her hostage against Xenophilius's good behaviour. He began printing stories advocating the capture of "Undesirable Number One", and when Harry, Hermione and Ron Weasley came to visit his home in the spring of 1998, Xenophilius tried to turn them in to the Ministry in a desperate attempt to get his daughter back. The trio narrowly escaped, and Xenophilius was imprisoned in Azkaban. After Voldemort's defeat, The Quibbler presumably returned to printing its strange theories, possibly including proof of the existence of some creatures discovered by Luna Lovegood, who became a famous wizarding naturalist. Known articles *Sirius - Black As He's Painted? (or "Sirius: Villain or Victim" title on cover) *Harry Potter Speaks Out at Last: The Truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Night I Saw Him Return *Crumple-Horned Snorkacks (in almost every issue) *Corruption in the Quidditch League: How the Tornadoes are Taking Control *Secrets Of Ancient Runes Revealed *How Far Will Fudge Go to Gain Gringotts *Undesirable Number One (under coercion from the Death Eaters in 1998) Best-selling Quibbler In an effort to make people believe Harry Potter's story of what happened in the graveyard on the night of Lord Voldemort's return, Hermione Granger arranged an interview between him and Rita Skeeter to be published in The Quibbler, as the Daily Prophet was painting Harry as either a liar or a nutter, in line with the Ministry's stance that the Dark Lord had not returned. This turned out to be the best-selling issue of all time. Dolores Umbridge banned the newspaper from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry once this interview was printed in Educational Decree Number Twenty-Seven, but students found ways to magically hide the newspaper and read it anyway. This caused a surge in the popularity of The Quibbler making it have to reprint. Xenophilius eventually sold the story to the Daily Prophet once the Ministry was forced to admit that Voldemort had returned, and he and Luna used the money to travel to Sweden in search of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Behind the scenes *The website The-Leaky-Cauldron launched the online version of the Quibbler, all previously published issues can be access via this link. *The website theHPfan.com published their own Quibbler articles too, available at this link provided: here. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' fr:Le Chicaneur ru:Придира pl:Żongler Category:The Quibbler